Word Play
by Fuji S
Summary: Fuji discover a few words that describes his little brother Yuuta. Warning: Fujicest


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.

**Author's Note: **It is noted that this is my first prince of tennis fan fiction story, however please excuse my bumbling, when you lack sleep you tend to not make sense of what your babbling about so please bear with me. ^_^ -Really sleepy.

**Warning:** It is a Fujicest fic, so if you can't stomach this type of story you can use the back button to get out of it quickly in an exit.

**Relationship:** Fuji Syuusuke x Fuji Yuuta

Word Play 

Author: Fuji S Yuki

It all started the wording categories of Fuji Syuusuke, ever since Tezuka had lent him the dictionary for class; he began to dribble around in it more often then never. Many times, it was to pass the time that he was in class,when there was nothing to do. Being a Tensai was something of a pain; he didn't really honestly need to study due to his photographic memory. Ironic that the teachers could never catch Fuji zooming off, he was one of the most respected students after Tezuka the Captain of the tennis club. Speaking of tennis Fuji was a prodigy in that department when he was younger he was efficient in it winning trophies metals. However, it wasn't something that he was interested in; in a way it was boring too, however he only played for one individual that was Yuuta, his little brother. Ah yes his little brother he always felt a certain attraction to his brother, it wasn't necessary brotherly love, at the beginning perhaps it was, but now it was something more.

However, tennis later on became more interesting, when he met the tennis club members, they were energetic, and brought a certain interest in his life. There were rumors of course about, how Fuji was better then Tezuka in tennis, however others shouted out that it was a lie, yet the truth was never discerning as to why Fuji always let Tezuka win, or if he even lost fair and square. Fuji was one that no one could figure out, Kikumura Eiji once describe Fuji to be the most deepest well on the earth, you could throw a rock into Fuji and never hear it hit the water. However, tennis was indeed beginning to become more enticing and fun for Fuji, when Echizen Ryoma came it was like a mirror image of his little brother and Tezuka, it was fun watching him struggle. Even though he was calm and quiet, there was an undercurrent of emotions in him. Perhaps if Fuji looked closer, he would notice that he felt affectionate for the younger kohai of his, yet he never did dwell long enough on them to identify them.

Perhaps no one can ever understand him, maybe even Fuji didn't really understand himself, it was clear that even his family members never could understand the prickly pear that smiled from the being of Fuji Syuusuke. However speaking of the tensai he was sitting in the middle of his English class not paying attention to his surroundings. Fuji was always honestly not interested in many things that went on in class, so to amuse himself he stares out at the window.

Some didn't really understand what was so interesting outside, if they had understood that Fuji only gotten that way, when he was accessing his memory going through pages, that he had glimpsed from Tezuka's dictionary, and just now was busy processing it. Shifting through the pages, he manages to stop on one word that amused him to no end.

**Attraction** n. 1 a attracting or being attracted. B person or thing that attracts. 2 Physics the force by which bodies attract or approach each other. 1 a draw, appeal, lure, magnetism b draw, lure, enticement; show, entertainment. 2 magnetism, polarity; gravitation.

Indeed the word amused Fuji to no end, the words of being attracted of attracting, for someone of his caliber he did attract others, however he never thought to glance over to them. All his focus was on tennis, the members, and his little brother Yuuta, it was like he was a magnet drawing him closer. Perhaps in his own way Yuuta unconsciously went about to entice Fuji into playing with him, or that Yuuta by his own personality create a sense of entertainment by just being himself.

Many individuals that knew of Fuji's sadistic sense of humor would have cringed if they were in Yuuta's place, after all none of them wanted to be an interesting entertainment for the sadistic quality that made up Fuji. However, Fuji being like Fuji was subtle in things, he never let on that he was interested in his little brother in a more then sibling way. Those that probably noticed, probably wave off the notion, thinking that Fuji was acting brotherly; it was ironic to say the least. Yuuta on the other hand, just brushed away those gestures as being something of his brother's teasing, while being dense to not notice the signs there was something more to each of the actions his brother produced.

Listening halfway to the teacher calling on another student to read the next passage, he waver back into his memory for another word in the A section. It was fun, if he could apply these letters to many things that went around him. Wondering, he sought for another word, after all he liked to play with them on one side, and with the combination of relating them to his brother, he was all for it. Perhaps he might one day list these words down on paper, to describe his little brother, and give it to him, in order to see him flush from embarrassment, the sadistic side bounce around in him with glee at the prospect.

"Ne Fuji, what are you doing?" Eiji hissed softly in a whisper, the hyperactive acrobat player of the tennis club was curious as to why the tensai was busy doodling and writing notes and words with acronym's out of no where. Most of it was in English, and Eiji being Eiji was unable to figure out what the sentences or phrases meant.

"Nnn just writing down a few words," Fuji smiles at Eiji with his usual close eyes look.

Puzzled Eiji crane his neck to look at the words, "Aes-the-tic." Flinching at his pronunciation, "Ne Fuji what is that?"

Fuji being Fuji just smiles, "Ah aesthetic is like you Eiji," earning a puzzle look on his friends face, "it means I can see that you're beautiful."

"NYAH!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji stood up flushing, his hands place over his face in a hot blush, the whole class turn to look at him, in interest.

"Is something wrong Kikumaru-kun?" The teacher asked concerned at the disruption the hyperactive boy created in his class.

Eiji smiles sheepishly, while bowing quickly in apology. "Ah gomen!" While sitting down quickly, he picked up his book hiding his face in it.

Earning a widened smile from Fuji satisfied in seeing the acrobat suffering from his embarrassment, sure Fuji was sadistic, however he wasn't cruel in trying to push things, so he turned back to fill in the rest of the definition of Aesthetic.

**Aesthetic** adj. 1 concerned with beauty or the appreciation of beauty 2 sensitive to beauty. n. 1 philosophy of the beautiful, esp. in art. 2 set of principles of good taste and the appreciation of beauty.

Fuji wasn't necessary lying when he admitted he saw the beauty in Eiji, he did after all had a very high aesthetic appreciation of beautiful beings. He saw Eiji as a younger brother, always happy, cheerful lighting up the courts by his energetic ways. There was only one individual that seem to be able to keep a hold onto Eiji that individual was Oishi the vice president of the tennis club, Fuji could see the bond between the two, when they met, it was still there, when they formed the golden pair that was widely known in Japan. Oishi in himself was a calm individual, serious, and a worrywart, he was named the Mother of Seigaku by Inui the data tennis player. In truth, Eiji made Oishi less serious, perhaps even playful, they both complimented each other, whether outside of the tennis court or inside the tennis court.

However, it was evidently clear that they both were in denial of the more then friends relationship they had, maybe they were too young to notice it, however Fuji decided to remain quiet until perhaps they both needed a subtle nudge in the right direction. After all Fuji wasn't one to interfere in other's business, it wasn't something he did often, yet he was always unpredictable in his decisions. Who knows perhaps he would help them later on, but that would be a later on subject that he would get to, when he had to cross that exact bridge.

The bell ran informing the students that their class was over, standing up, Fuji packed up his items, after he jotted down one more word, that seem to describe many of the individuals he had met on his journey in the tennis club.

**Aficionado** n. devotee of a sport or past time.

Aficionado it was everything that the tennis club members were, Ryoma, Tezuka, Inui, and the others all devoted their lives to the game of tennis. Even now, his brother in his school was busy trying to improve in the sports, in order to beat him in it.

Fuji was pleased with that thought that Yuuta was focused on him as a goal, to beat him, if possible he like being the focus of Yuuta, it was good if he pretended that Yuuta in some unnatural way wanted him. Pure obsessions some would say that Fuji had toward his younger brother, truthfully they would be right.

Picking up his backpack, he walked next to Eiji to tennis club, aficionado the word also seem to fit him, he like playing games, it made things interesting in his life. However his game playing weren't limited to just tennis, instead the game itself was life. After all, Fuji believed that if one stick to one game forever, it would become dull, and what if one was unable to play in that game, then their whole focus in life would become nothing. It wasn't something he was intent on becoming, which is why he explored all his options, to find the right way for himself. However, even that could just be a lie that he gave to himself, but for now he wouldn't dwell on it.

8-22-03


End file.
